


The Lost and The Found

by ThisUserIsGayerThanYou



Series: x Trans Reader [1]
Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, There's No Burgerpants Stuff, it makes me sad, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou/pseuds/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou
Summary: You were a child born in the Underground. A human child. Your mother had lived there for eight months, having been pregnant before she fell. Now, the Underground was a horrid place. No one was nice and everyone tried to kill them. Normally, they weren't as hostile towards each other unless someone started a fight or something, but to humans? They were ready to kill.





	The Lost and The Found

**Author's Note:**

> Someone make a title please. I can't think of one.

Fogs of her breath puffed before her mouth, dissipating as she ran through them, panting wildly, holding the small bundle of grey as tight as she could while she ran. The shouts of monsters behind her only fueled her determination to get away. The sign to Snowdin came into view, the dark lights giving the sign a creepy vibe, but she sprinted right into town, stumbling in the ankle-deep snow. She smiled softly when the bar came into view, hardly anyone in there and it was still open.

Busting into the bar, she only had a few seconds before the monsters would be closer; she used them wisely as she avoided conversation, setting the bundle atop the counter in front of the [purple flaming monster](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6f/6a/ab/6f6aab83eaf361fa89dfee823f4c630f.jpg) and [his friend](http://img03.deviantart.net/4448/i/2016/027/6/0/gaster_s_by_bunnymuse-d9pkics.png), kissing the child's forehead before muttering a quick 'sorry' and 'please take care of them', and running back into the dark, stormy night.

Grillby eyed the bundle cautiously as Gaster wrapped his hands around his cup and took a drink, also staring at the child. The made soft noises as they slowly woke up, their e/c eyes catching both monster's attention. They giggled as they looked at both of them, making grabby hands up at Grillby. The purple flame elemental monster reached down and picked you up carefully, cradling you to his chest. You made some noise of what seemed like approval and tugged at his tie, pulling it from where it was tucked in and sucking on the end when you got it into your mouth.

Gaster chuckled at the confused face of Grillby as he stared at you chewing on his tie, giving Gaster a look of 'help me'. He shook his head as he took another drink.

 **"I can't really help you with the child, Grillby."** He stated, a slight glint in his eye socket. 

"This would make it so I have to take care of two children. Fuku is already a handful-"

He stopped mid-sentence when you began babbling, dropping the tie and reaching up at him, hands barely grazing his neck. Your eyes sparkled with innocence, chubby face clear of any scars or harm. When you smiled, small dimples appeared in your cheeks. Grillby continued to stare at you in shock, yet adoration.

Gaster raised a bone-brow at him, tapping the counter lightly.  **"Grillby?"**

Grillby didn't look away from you, stroking your cheek a bit. "I can't let anything corrupt this innocence." His voice was a bit monotone, but entranced by you.

It took a few seconds but Gaster laughed, dropping his head in his arms as he shook. Grillby sent a short glare at him, smiling softly when you grabbed his finger, entranced by the flames.

"I believe I will be able to take care of the child."

Gaster laughed again at this.  **"You realize that they would need to be bathed everyday, right?"**

He sighed and face-palmed, closing his eyes. "Then I will see if I can find anyone to help me take care of them."

**"I believe the shop keeper is quite talented when it comes to caring for children, she may be able to help you."**

"Then I shall ask her. Fuku is normally at a friends after school most days, or helping me out here so that won't be as big of a problem."

~~Seven Years Later~~

"Hey, Dad?" You stood on the chair on your knees at the bar, elbows on the counter, hands holding your chin as you watched Grillby clean a few glasses. He hummed a response, glancing up at you. "Will I ever get to meet Mom?"

Sans, who had been sitting quietly beside you, turned so he faced you, holding back a laugh. Grillby shot him a dangerous look as you glanced between both of them, confusion and innocence radiating off of you. You had never met your mom, nor seen a picture or anything of her. You considered Bunny your mom as she had taken care of you when Grillby could not, such as having to bathe you and sometimes tuck you in at her place when Grillby was too busy at the bar to bring you home and tuck you in himself.

[Fuku](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/45/72/4a/45724a5a548183f756b73e2209034ecb.jpg) laughed as she walked in from the back room, leaning on the counter in front of you, tugging down her mask to reveal a sinister smile. You never knew why she hated you; you were always nice to her. Before Sans or Grillby could stop her, she answered for them.

"Never. She's dead, alright? Now, run along and don't come back." She sneered as she pushed off the counter, avoiding a smack to the back of her head from her father, and left the building.

You watched as she left, shocked she would even say it that way. She wanted you dead so badly, she wanted you gone. With a sorrowful expression, you slid off the chair and left without a word to the back room that lead into the connected house. Sliding down the door when you shut it, you stared at the ground, mumbling to yourself.

"So... she's gone? She's not coming back?" You wiped your nose on your sleeve and sniffled. "She's dead...?"

Why did Fuku hate you so much? Why would she say it like that? She had a mom, right? You had never really seen anyone with Grillby; you and Fuku were the only two that you knew of that were relatively related to him.

With a shuddered sigh, you stood up and grabbed your shoes, throwing them on and the door open, racing back into the bar and out the double doors, despite the shouts of protest both Sans and Grillby created. Through tears, everything was blurry as you ran, trying to wipe your eyes as you made your way into Waterfalls, avoiding any monster that was around. You ignored Undyne, the 14 year old that worked hard to try and join the Royal Guard, whom yelled at you as you ran past. She didn't run after you, though, allowing you to continue running through the 'falls, not caring if you got soaked. You didn't want to turn around and go back. You didn't want to run into Fuku or Grillby, knowing he would be mad that you ran away without anyone with you. The only way you were allowed out of Snowdin was if someone Grillby knew was with you; normally Sans or one of the Royal Guard dogs. Never were you allowed to run off alone.

In almost no time you were in Hotland, drying off quickly. You finally started to stop crying, slowing down as your legs finally gave out, sitting on the ground, wiping your cheeks.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?"

Your head whipped around to face the voice, a [cat monster](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f18e4ac0a73f6b4877b8ff2080b0648c/tumblr_inline_nzm5fnArRi1trujh4_500.png), his fur a dark blackish-grey, eyes yellow slits, looking no more than ten, standing a bit to your side, a [bunny monster](https://img.ifcdn.com/images/3c4d7ed28395a9262a017ded15101c05d895ae8ba22264017bd2ead03710a60e_1.jpg) standing beside him. They both looked a bit concerned, while being covered in dried mud. You laughed softly and shook your head, drawing your knees up to your chest, wrapping your arms around them.

The bunny was beside you in an instant, the cat stalking over slower than him, but stood beside him. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

You shook your head again, staring ahead of you until the bunny took your hand and peeled it from your arm, shaking it. "Well, I'm Rupert and this is Felix. What's your name?"

"Y/n..." You mumbled, glancing up at Rupert.

He smiled brightly, showing a missing tooth off to the left in his mouth. Felix smiled as well, holding out a hand for you to take and stand up. Rupert smiled as he bounced up with you and hugged you tightly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Y/n?" He then held you out at arms length and looked you over. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, I presume you're a boy, right?"

Your eyes lit up and you nodded vigorously, to which Rupert smiled brightly at you. Felix flashed a small, half smile at the two of you, chewing mindlessly on a Popsicle stick, his canines sometimes flashing from under his lips when he snarled a bit. You smiled softly and sniffled, rubbing your nose on your sleeve. The smile only lasted a few seconds as some older kids walked past and threw rocks at you three, calling out names and to you, crybaby.

Rupert pushed you behind him and snarled, his ears standing straight up, fur puffed out. Felix was almost the same way, glaring darkly at the retreating kids, fur raising in defense. You stared at the ground and rubbed your arms. It reminded you of Fuku when she would insult you. The reason why you were all the way out here.

Rupert huffed and turned back to you. "I swear, when I get older, I'm gonna make some ice creams called 'Mean Creams' and have the wrappers insult any monster who buys one. Except for you two, of course. you two are really nice." He pat your head and went to do the same to Felix, but the cat moved out of the way quick enough to avoid his paw, pointing his own accusing paw at the bunny, narrowing his eyes in a silent warning.

"So, uh, buddy, you don't seem to talk much," Felix commented.

You glanced at him, face dead of almost any emotion as you replied, "I could say the same about you."

Rupert laughed as you cracked a smile, Felix adding in, "Touché." He threw the gnawed popsicle stick into one of the rivers, watching as it went under in flames. "So, where do you live?" He questioned, turning to face you.

You had paled at the question, laughing nervously, rubbing the back of your neck as you looked away, avoiding eye contact. Rupert, taking it in a bad way, eyed you cautiously.

"Did you run away?" He hissed, taking a step back as he looked you up and down.

Of course, most run-aways weren't very trustworthy as they did something horrible to their family and fled. With wide eyes, you stuttered, waving your arms wildly, shaking your head. "No! No, no, no... Or at least..." You slipped again, and dropped your arms. "Well, my sister is really mean to me and... I asked my dad about my mom today and she replied very blandly and meanly that my mom was dead, then left me. I ran to my room then left the bar and somehow ended up here..." 

Rupert had relaxed as you spoke, Felix finally walking a bit closer to you. You laughed nervously and rubbed the back of your neck.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea..." 

Felix shook his head, giving you a soft smile as he replied before Rupert, surprising the bunny. "It's alright, buddy. We've just met too many people like that when wandering. We're also taught that humans are horrible creatures and would dust us on sight."

You laughed softly and shook your head. "I wouldn't really know. I'm the only human I know of, but I would never hurt another monster. It would be like hurting my dad or his best friend."

Rupert nodded. "So, you never really did answer the question."

"Snowdin." The answer was instant and both monsters stared at you in surprise.

The bunny laughed and whooped slightly. "We live there too!!"

A large smile fell upon the three of your faces as you all began walking back, chatting lightly to pass the time. In almost no time you were back in Snowdin and it seemed like nothing was wrong when you left. You were laughing with the two, smiling, chatting like you never ran off crying. Rupert had slung his arm over your shoulders half-way there, giving your head a noogie as Felix laughed at your attempts to escape, only for those attempts to be futile as Rupert was older and stronger than you. His fur warmed your body quickly, and you were grateful for the warmth, until he pulled away and left you in the wind again.

Now, you realized that you didn't have any type of jacket, shivering and clutching your arms tightly as the wind blew, gaining the monster's attention. Neither of them wore a jacket, their fur enough to warm them in the snow. Your skin was horrible at keeping in warmth when it was cold and you were still getting used to the cold in Snowdin. Rupert had his arm around your shoulders, Felix around your waist as they stopped you from walking, hugging you in attempts to warm you up. Gratefully you thanked them and were warmed up pretty quick.

Almost dozing off against Felix, a loud pinging noise startled the three of you. In search of the noise, you realized it was your phone and laughed softly, arms covered in goosebumps, pulling up the Undernet thing and checking it. Almost instantly, your face fell into horror and started stuttering. Rupert and Felix read over your shoulders, sharing a short glance.

You shrieked as they grabbed your arms and started running, stumbling over your own feet to follow them. All of Snowdin seemed to be panicking, searching for something, or someone that happened to be you. Out of all of them, you only recognized a few people, one of them being Bunny, another being the seventeen year old Papyrus that didn't exactly like you.

"Mom!!" Rupert shouted, bounding towards Bunny.

Her ears stood right up, her head following behind. Her eyes widened and watered once they landed on you following the two behind, jumping up and rushing over, in front of the three of you in less than five seconds, even though she was over fifty feet away. Startled, you jumped when she knelt beside you, running her paws up and down your arms, concern lacing her features as she stood and grabbed your hand, pulling you along, Rupert and Felix following behind.

"My dear, you're freezing! Your father is very worried, you ran off without saying anything! And without a coat! Humans are so much more fragile than us monsters," she rambled, "the cold could have killed you!" Sitting you down in a chair in her shop, she told you to stay there and headed off to the back room to grab supplies.

The two sat beside you, eventually warming you up as the room had started helping and their fur made it better.

"You know my mom?" Rupert asked.

You nodded and lied your head on his shoulder. "Dad's gonna kill me..." You muttered, whining as you covered your face in your hands.

Felix turned his head so he could face you, playing with a pencil he picked up off the counter. "Who's your dad?"

"Grillby."

Neither of them said anything afterwards, silence blanketing the room.

Bunny came back after a few minutes with a heated blanket and a cup of hot chocolate, smiling softly. She ruffled your hair, kissing Rupert's cheek and stroking Felix's ears. "I just called your father and let him know you were here and safe. He'll be here soon." She sighed and sat in front of your three. "He panicked when you ran out and he couldn't find you. The whole town started helping searching and he sent out messages to people in Hotland and Waterfall to help find you." With a shaky sigh, she hugged you. "We're so lucky nothing bad happened. So many monsters still hate humans and if they found you... I don't want to imagine it."

The door flung open as Grillby stormed in, his flames bright with anger. He sent a hard look towards you, to which you nodded and got up, giving Bunny the blanket and empty cup, smiling softly at the two kids.

Felix jumped up and towards you. "You can hang out with us again, right?"

Rupert's eyes brightened at that and he nodded vigorously, grabbing your hands. "Please? You seem really awesome!"

Glancing up at Grillby, you smiled brightly when he reluctantly nodded with a sigh, hugging your new friends. After exchanging numbers, you waved as you walked out back to the bar, ready for what might happen afterwards. Especially between you and Fuku.


End file.
